Onestar's Leadership Ceremony
Onestar's Leadership Ceremony Barkface stood over Onewhisker as the leader looked hesitantly at the small pool in front of him. He turned to the medicine cat, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked. “I don’t really know if it will work.” Dipping his head he admitted, “I don’t even know if I was meant to lead this clan.” Barkface scoffed. “Of course you were meant to lead this clan, why else do you think StarClan sent that branch to kill Mudclaw?" Theleader must have still looked hesitant because the medicine cat approached the tom. “Come on, the worst thing is that nothing will happen.” Onewhisker took in a deep breath, realizing that his medicine cat was right. Finally he dipped his head into the freezing cold water. When nothing happened he took a couple sips. Suddenly he felt the world around him spinning, and when he opened his eyes he felt himself blinded by a flash of light. “Onewhisker,” there were several calls coming from all directions, but they reached him as just one voice. “Are you prepared to be the first cat to ever receive their nine lives from the Moonpool?” Onewhisker felt a burst of relief that StarClan had accepted him. “Yes,” he called out. “I am ready!” But he wasn’t sure he felt quite as ready as he sounded. “Good, let’s begin.” They all called. Suddenly the stars seemed to get a little bigger and they all began to approach Onewhisker. He stared wide-eyed, as one of the stars formed into the shape of a cat. It was a beautiful silver she-cat. She walked elegantly up to him and Onewhisker couldn’t help asking, “Who are you?” The she-cat smiled sweetly. “I am Feathertail, one of the cats chosen to find the new territories. I have come to give you a life.” Onewhisker nodded as she put her forehead against his head. Suddenly he was hit by a flash of pain, and he could hardly stand on his feet. “With this life I give you sacrifice,” she murmured as Onewhisker gritted his teeth. “Use it only when it is necessary, but don’t hesitate to use it when it is.” As she turned around to walk back to her ranks in StarClan she whispered, “Please watch out for Crowfeather, I wouldn’t want him getting hurt after I sacrificed so much for him.” Onewhisker nodded. “I promise.” She smiled as she turned around and disappeared into the stars. Slowly another cat began to approach. Onewhisker didn’t recognize this cat either. She dipped her head, “I am Heatherstar, one of the previous leaders of Windclan!” she introduced herself. She leaned in to give him a life. “With this life I give you peace,” she murmured. “The clans are strongest when they are at peace.” This life was pleasant and soft, and Onewhisker couldn’t help hoping that the rest would all be like this one, as the former leader slowly backed away to his place in the stars. Onewhisker bared his teeth when he saw the next cat. “Mudclaw!” he spat. “How dare you show up here to give me a life?” There was respect and regret in his eyes, but Onewhisker also caught some defiance. “I am now willing to accept that you are the rightful leader of my clan,” he replied. "You should thank me. That tree was all the proof the clans needed that you were meant to be the leader.” Onewhisker dipped his head; Mudclaw was actually right. “With this life I give you instinct,” he claimed. “You must learn never to ignore it.” This time there was pain, and Onewhisker might have collapsed if his feet weren’t glued to the ground. Mudclaw dipped his head and began walking back to take his place in StarClan. Onewhisker realized the next cat that approached, although he wasn’t even close to her. The blue she-cat approached. “Hello, Onewhisker!” she greeted him and he dipped his head at the former leader of Thunderclan. She walked up to him and pressed her nose against his forehead. “With this life I give you the ability to help.” This was a peaceful life, but Onewhisker could feel a fire burning in the pit of it. “Use it to help all cats and clans. Remember that being independent doesn’t mean you can’t help others.” Onewhisker nodded, as he remembered the time ThunderClan had rushed to Windclan’s aid, after Brokenstar’s treachery. The cat that approached after Bluestar was a gray kit that Onewhisker recognized as Eaglekit. The little kit bounded up to him, “I have been given the honor of giving you this life,” the little kit squeaked as he walked up to the new leader of his clan. “With this life I give you care,” he whispered and this was another soft and easy life. "Use it on all cats under your control, and feed them with it.” Onewhisker dipped his head at the little kit, who looked very proud to have given a leader a life, as he bounded back to the stars. The cat that emerged from his shadow was Morningflower. The kind queen approached him and put her head against his forehead. "With this life I give you love,” she claimed and the life Onewhisker had been expecting to be soft and welcoming was harsh and stronger than he might have expected, “Use on everyone who might need it, don’t leave any cat without…” Onewhisker nodded as the she-cat turned around to take her place back in StarClan. Deadfoot took her place, his black pelt shinning beautifully under the lights of StarClan. “With this life I give you loyalty,” the cat whispered and shock began to surge through Onewhisker’s body, as he struggled to breathe. “Use it to prove that you do belong in Windlan, and you are its rightful leader.” He looked meaningfully at the new leader of his clan. “Do whatever you have to,” he warned him. “Sometimes you have to cut important ties to save more important ties.” Onewhisker nodded, understanding what the former deputy meant. He had already decided he would have to make it pretty clear to Firestar that they would no longer be best friends. They were rivals and enemies now and he would have to make it very obvious. Snapping out of his thoughts, Onewhisker looked down to see Gorsepaw looking at him, with his large eyes. Onewhisker felt a stab of pain as he remembered the apprentice he never got to train. The apprentice didn’t waste any time to approach the leader. “With this life I give you hope,” the small tom murmured and this life hurt more than any other as Onewhisker felt bad for the small cat. “Use it to help you survive the hardest times, for nothing can be completely black when you hold onto hope.” Onewhisker nodded at the apprentice. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I couldn’t save you. I should have tried harder and watched out for you more.” “S’okay,” he muttered. “That was Tigerstar’s doing.” The apprentice paddled away, and went to stand by his mother’s side. Onewhisker already knew who the last cat would be, so there were no surprises when Tallstar took the apprentice’s place. “I greet you, the deputy I never had,” he welcomed. “I am here to give you your last life. Are you ready?” Onewhisker nodded and he paddled over. “With this life I give you strength.” This was the worst life of all, Onewhisker realized, as pain scorched through him, reaching the pits of his heart.,“Use it to protect your clan. Many cats claim that Windclan is weakest, but we have managed to survive hardships that no other clan had faced. Never doubt the strength of you or your clan.” Onewhisker nodded gratefully at his leader who dipped his head in return. “We welcome you Onestar, new leader of WindClan!” he called and the stars began to chant, giving Onestar the final assurance he needed to know he was mean to lead WindClan. “Onestar! Onestar! Onestar!” Onestar woke up to find Barkface staring straight at him. “It worked!” he exclaimed. “I got my nine lives!” Barkface smiled, “I knew that you would,” he replied. Onestar smiled at his medicine cat and the two slowly began to paddle back down to WindClan, where Onestar’s clan awaited. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Leadership Ceremonies